Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido
|caption = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, June 2019 |origin = Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan |genre = Japanese Pop |anniversary = July 2016 |years = 2016-present |choreo = Mitsubachi Maki Inaba Manaka |label = Up-Front Works |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION |associated = Hello! Project, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, ANGERME,Juice=Juice |members = List of Members }} Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido '(ハロプロ研修生北海道; ''Hello Pro Trainee Hokkaido) is a collection of young girls selected through the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition who are receiving dance and vocal lessons in Sapporo, Hokkaido. Similar to the main Hello Pro Kenshuusei program, the members will be aiming towards a debut in Hello! Project. Members Current Members *Sato Hikari (佐藤光) *Ishiguri Kanami (石栗奏美) *Kawano Minori (河野みのり) ;Full Hello! Project Member *Inaba Manaka (稲場愛香) '''Leader Former Members *Kitagawa Ryo (北川亮) (Training completed April 23, 2018) *Oota Haruka (太田遥香) (Debuted in ANGERME on November 23, 2018) *Kudo Yume (工藤由愛) (Debuted in Juice=Juice on June 14, 2019) *Yamazaki Mei (山﨑愛生) (Debuted in Morning Musume '19 on June 22, 2019) History 2015 In May, an audition to find Hello! Project members from and active only in Hokkaido was launched, titled the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition."ハロー！プロジェクト『北海道限定』メンバーオーディション開催！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2015-05-15. 2016 On July 16, it was announced through the official Hello! Project website that seven girls were selected to join the newly formed "Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido" and they would be introduced as the opening act at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert on July 30 in Sapporo."「ハロプロ研修生北海道」始動のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-07-16. On October 2, the group participated in the "Hokkaido Idol Basket vol.45" event featuring local idols, and Up Up Girls (Kari) at Zepp Sapporo."10月2日(日)Zepp出演者追加です!" (in Japanese). 2016-08-31. They also began broadcasting their first radio show, Hello! to meet you!, hosted by UP-FRONT Sapporo member Itou Sana. On October 16, the group performed as the opening act in the "IDOL DIVERSITY" event featuring various idols groups including ℃-ute at Zepp Sapporo."No Maps presents 『 IDOL DIVERSITY 』" (in Japanese). 2016-10-09. On December 10, the group was scheduled to perform as the opening act in the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ concert at Nitori Bunka Hall."モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー秋～MY VISION～オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). 2016-12-05. However, the concert got cancelled because the Morning Musume members could not arrive at the venue due to bad weather.https://twitter.com/MorningMusumeMg/status/807442464424558592 2017 On January 8, it was announced on Hello! to meet you! that Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido would release their first indies single on February 4,https://twitter.com/hoyatetuto/status/818061183307526144 which was later given the full title "Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.)"."ハロプロ研修生北海道 インディーズ1stシングル「リアル☆リトル☆ガール／彼女になりたいっ！！！(ハロプロ研修生北海道Ver.)」会場先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-02-03. They also announced that they would perform as the opening act at the rescheduled Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Aki ~MY VISION~ concert on January 22,"モーニング娘。'16コンサートツアー秋〜MY VISION〜　札幌振替公演 オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-19. (Cached) the Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute concerts on January 29, and the Hello! Project 2017 WINTER ~Crystal Clear~ concert on February 4."Hello! Project 2017 WINTER オープニングアクトのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-25. "Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.)" was pre-released at the Hello! Project concert venuehttps://twitter.com/LycheeBlueberry/status/818061686661726209 and was released for general sale on July 5. On February 5, the group held their first regular performance, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.1."ハロプロ研修生北海道 定期公演 Vol.1" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-08. Their second regular performance, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.2, was held on May 4. On May 5, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido took part in the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~, which was their first event held outside Hokkaido. On May 27, they were the opening act for the ℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ day performance in Hokkaido. On September 8, it was announced that former Country Girls member Inaba Manaka would take the role as Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido's leader. She was introduced at and performed in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Teiki Kouen Vol.4 on September 18."稲場愛香に関するお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-09-08. On September 24, the group and Inaba participated in the LIVE PRO FESTIVAL 2017 event, which featured local idols, as well as Tsubaki Factory, at Zepp Sapporo. On September 30, selected members and Inaba held a handshake event at HMV Sapporo Stellar Place to promote "Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.)". Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido and Inaba performed as the opening act for the Morning Musume Tanjou 20 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2017 Aki ~We are MORNING MUSUME~ on October 21. On November 3, they performed in the MOMOIRO SHOW at Sapporo DUCE."「MOMOIRO SHOW」ハロプロ研修生北海道 出演決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-10-19. 2018 On February 17, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido and Inaba Manaka released the indies single "Hankouki! / Ice day Party" for limited sale at the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER concert venue in Sapporo."ハロプロ研修生北海道 feat.稲場愛香 CD「ハンコウキ！/Ice day Party」会場先行販売のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-02-14. On April 23, it was announced that Kitagawa Ryo had completed her training and became the first member to leave the program."【出演者更新】Hello! Project 研修生発表会2017 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-04-23. On November 23, Oota Haruka became the first member to debut from Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido as a member of ANGERME."アンジュルム 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-20."アンジュルム新メンバーは、ハロプロファンと非ハロプロファン(!?)の対照的な2人！" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-11-23. 2019 On January 16, it was reported that Kawano Minori had decided to take a momentary break from trainee activities and that it will be announced when she has decided to restart activities."「Hello!Project 2019 WINTER」北海道公演 ハロプロ研修生北海道出演のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-01-16. On June 14, Kudo Yume debuted as a member of Juice=Juice."Juice=Juice 新メンバー発表スペシャル" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice (via YouTube). 2019-06-14."Juice=Juice 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-14. On June 22, Yamazaki Mei debuted as a member of Morning Musume '19. "ようこそ！モーニング娘。'19 新メンバーお披露目特番！" (in Japanese). Morning Musume (via YouTube). 2019-06-22."モーニング娘。'19 第15期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-06-22. Discography Albums= ;Indies Albums *2018.05.06 Rainbow×2 (track #11 Real☆Little☆Girl) |-|Singles= ;Indies Singles *2017.07.05 Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.) *2018.02.17 Hankouki! / Ice day Party (feat. Inaba Manaka) Groups Current Acts *Morning Musume (Yamazaki Mei) *ANGERME (Oota Haruka) *Juice=Juice (Kudo Yume) Trivia *The oldest member in the current lineup is Inaba Manaka at the age of , while the youngest member in the current lineup is Kawano Minori at the age of . *Oota Haruka, Ishiguri Kanami and Inaba Manaka were previously from idol groups outside of Hello! Project. See Also *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Members *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Discography *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Concerts & Events *Gallery:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Gallery:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Music Videos References }} External Links *Official Announcement *Official Website de:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido es:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Category:2016 Additions Category:Members from Hokkaido Category:2016 Units Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:5th Generation Country Girls